onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pound
King Pound was shown with a crown in the flashback in chapter 887. Should he be consider a former king? I know a crown does not mean anything (Mr. 9) but he was shown with a crown while being married to Big Mom and without it afterward. Rhavkin (talk) 09:54, December 1, 2017 (UTC) We don't know, so far none of the ex-husbands have been mentioned having any special status. He could be the prince of another country or it could just be decoration. It's all just speculation for now. 14:50, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Judging by how manipulative and cruel Big Mom is, I'd wager that she lets her husbands "play king" while they're still married just so they can be extra crushed when she dumps them. Although again, that's just speculation. Mhj0808 (talk) 19:06, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Deceased Status Now that the WCI arc is over and it was confirmed that the next chapter will begin Reverie, I personally think it would be best to update his status as deceased. Pound is pretty much dead, in the chapter where he dies we see Oven come up behind him and then strikes him behind his head with the naginata decapitating him and we even see a slice sound which indiactes that Oven decapited Pound. Sure there is always that slight chance that way in the future he could be revealed to be alive, but for the time being I personally think it would be best to update his status as deceased. Opera298 (talk) 05:37, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, he should definitely be listed as deceased. --Rrmcklin (talk) 23:07, May 2, 2018 (UTC) We don't know if Pound was decapitated. The way the blade was positioned, it could have been a vertical cut. And unlike Pedro, Pound wasn't mentioned by anyone at all afterwards, leaving his fate much more ambiguous. I say keep him as unknown. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:13, May 2, 2018 (UTC) If Monet stays as deceased instead of unknown Pound should too. SeaTerror (talk) 23:23, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Pound wasn't mentioned by anyone, because there was no one involved who cared about him. If he turns out he's alive, okay, but as it is, I'm pretty sure the discretion shot was just because Oda doesn't actually want to show someone getting decapitated. It's basically like Big Mom eating Carmel and all those kids - it's obviously what happened, even if it's not actually spoken. It's made as clear as possible without being spoken aloud.--Rrmcklin (talk) 23:49, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Unknown status since the attack wasn't shown and no one said anything about him dying. 06:45, May 3, 2018 (UTC) I agree with Rrmcklin, how would anyone say anything about him dying if there was no one around Cacao Island who cared about him. Luffy and Nami who knew Pound wasn't there to witness his death so of course they wouldn't say anything, also Pound was decapitated you can clearly see Oven's blade right near Pound's head(to me that looks more like a horizontal cut) and in the next panel there is a slice sound which indicates that Pound was decapited if there was no slice sound then maybe there would be a good chance that he wasn't decapitated and we know Oda isn't going to show a guy getting his head cut off just like how he didn't show pieces of Pedro's body being shown everywhere after he blew himself up. I was patient to wait until the WCI arc ended just to be safe on both Pedro and Pound's status and now that the arc is over and we got nothing about them being alive or even any hints of them being alive, I feel like that pretty much shows that their both deceased. Now if anyone here wants to keep his status as unknown that's fine by me, who knows maybe in the future he could be revealed to be alive which I really do hope that doesn't happen but for now imo I'd say he's deceased. Opera298 (talk) 02:36, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Just have to wait for more comments since there's no consensus. SeaTerror (talk) 03:52, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Sure, Oven has less reason to mention Pound later, but that doesn't give any more credence to whether or not he's dead. We didn't even see the blade hit Pound, so a large variety of things could have logically happened to him which would be better reflected by an unknown status. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:26, May 4, 2018 (UTC) There were also other characters with similar cases but marked as unknown status such as Devil Dias from Sabaody and Charlotte Opera from here in Whole Cake. That's the correct way to do it but since we allow speculation on the wiki he should be marked as deceased. SeaTerror (talk) 20:14, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Leave it unknown. 07:07, May 5, 2018 (UTC)